


It's Never Fun To Wake Up Alone

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor Era, the doctor glows like his regeneration when jack sees him waiting, what its like for jack to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness sees the same thing when he dies. But what is it like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Fun To Wake Up Alone

The darkness was cold. The chill ran deep into the man’s bones as he looked around the blackness that seemed to envelop him, its inky hands reaching out and tangling their long, freezing fingers around his arms and legs, slowly ebbing like waves in the pitch black of night. 

He wasn't frantic, no thrashing or tugging to get free occurred. He was used to this by now, used to the air being torn from his lungs as he choked on nothingness and searched the black space for any point of light. There wasn't any, not that there ever had been before. 

His head hurt, his lungs were straining as he felt himself being pulled to the surface. It felt like an ocean of broken glass, digging into his skin as he was pulled across the shards and leaving more and more cuts as he was dragged along this path he’d learned so well already. 

Time meant nothing in this place. Time was irrelevant, space was meaningless, and he was the only thing there that had any sort of hope of survival. The darkness had come to be a fondness, one of the few constants in his life. He could be pulled for days in this plane of existence, but it would merely be seconds in the one he was being pulled into. He shouldn't survive seeing this place. Then again, maybe that’s why it hurt so badly. The universe was sure to make him suffer since it couldn't destroy him, though it had tried on many occasions. 

As he floated through the void, his only worry was that he would wake up alone again. It always seemed that he never rose to see another friendly face by his side, at least not one that he knew. 

The pain was crippling now, but he knew the worst of this experience would soon be over. That didn't stop the fear that gripped him. It never did. It only served to make the time seem to drag slower. 

What he didn't expect to see, though, was the faint outline in the distance that he seemed to be pulled towards. It was glowing, a brilliant golden hue that no nebula in the vast expanses of space could ever match. The pure color radiated outwards into the darkness, the many dark hands that held so tightly to him before weakening in the presence of such a brilliant glow. 

Eventually they all disappeared, leaving him floating freely towards that gorgeous vision. The glass seemed to melt away the closer he got, no longer able to cut his flesh and prevent his departure from this separate plane of life. The outline slowly grew closer, until it’s brilliant glow began to form, take a more in depth shape, and the light reflected in pale blue eyes as the voice calling him from the hue rang through the empty darkness. 

“Oi, alright, time to wake up now, Captain.” 

The air was cool in his lungs as he jolted upright, gasping for air like some sort of humanoid fish. His hands shot out and gripped the closest thing he could find, the soft fabric of an ill-fitting pinstriped suit being gripped tightly in his hands as he blinked away the last images of the darkness he’d fallen through mere seconds before. 

“Shh, hush hush it’s okay. Take it easy, Jack. I’m here...” The gentle voice of a man he’d long learned to love more than anything was muffled by his hair. As his senses returned, he became aware that he was being held in the arms of his partner. With a smile, he laughed into the man’s shoulder. 

“Good to see you didn't run off, Doc...” 

“Of course not. It’s not fun to wake up alone, I wouldn't put you through that again.” The Doctor chuckled and held the captain closely, his fingers gently carding through the immortal’s hair. 

“Thank you...”


End file.
